


Operation: Queen and Her Knight

by ShadowOrochi1377



Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27431386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowOrochi1377/pseuds/ShadowOrochi1377
Summary: Geoffery and Elincia are doing their duties for the people of Crimea.  Only then never actually interact with each other, despite their feelings for each other.  So Lucia and Bastian try to set them up, all so that they can finally confess their feelings and have a happy relationship.  One can only wonder what tactics will the Loyal Retainer and Count Jester will come up with?
Relationships: Elincia Ridell Crimea/Geoffrey
Kudos: 1





	Operation: Queen and Her Knight

Geoffrey was at the throne room standing around when Bastian walks in. 

“...” 

“Geoffrey, Geoffrey, earth to Geoffrey.” 

“Huh, wha. Oh, Bastian. What is it?” 

“I run up to you and see you staring at the throne, my friend. One can only guess what's on your mind. Perhaps Queen Elincia?” 

“No, it’s nothing.” 

Bastian has told many lies. He can also see many lies, so he knew Geoffrey had something on his mind. 

“I see. Well then I’ll leave you be.” 

“Very well then. Have a good day Bastian.” 

Bastian then walked away. He casually put his fingers on his chin and began thinking. 

“What if.” 

Over with Lucia and Elincia who were walking in the royal palace garden. Lucia was observing the flowers while Elincia was staring at a window. 

“This garden is as beautiful as always isn’t it, Queen Elincia?” 

“...” 

“Queen Elincia?” 

“Hm yes what is it, Lucia?” 

“Queen Elincia, are you alright? You were staring blankly into nowhere.” 

“Oh no it’s nothing. I was just thinking about something.” 

“What were you thinking about? Is something troubling you?” 

“No Lucia, it’s nothing you need to worry about. I’m heading back.” 

“Very well then Your Highness.” 

Lucia was wary of where Elincia was staring at. Geoffrey’s room. Lucia began thinking while walking back to her quarters. On her way there she encountered Bastian. 

“Oh, Good evening Count Bastian.” 

“And a mighty fine evening to you my lovely Lucia.” 

“Well I'll leave you at that.” 

Lucia wondered If Bastian knew anything about Elincia staring at Geoffrey’s room. 

“Do tell jester, do you know anything about Queen Elincia as of late. Perhaps starring at my brother’s room?” 

“I could ask you the same thing about your Brother. Does he perhaps say anything about the Queen around you?” 

“Not that I have heard of.” 

“What are you two chatting about this late?” 

Renning appeared and surprised Lucia and Bastian. 

“Oh, I could ask you the same thing Lord Renning.” 

“Good evening Lord Renning.” 

“Likewise. Now then, what were you 2 saying about Elincia.” 

“Well Lord Renning, I noticed her staring at my brother’s room.” 

“And I found Geoffrey staring at the throne. Perhaps he was thinking of the Queen?” 

“Perhaps they have interest in each other?” 

“What could you mean, Lord Renning?” 

“Well think about it. They’re still young, knew each other since childhood, and constantly thinking about each other. So...” 

“They must have feelings for each other!” 

“Interesting...” 

They looked at each other. 

“Well it’s getting late. I suppose we should get to bed.” 

“Agreed. Have a restful night you two.” 

“You as well Lord Renning. And you Lucia are invited to my room.” 

“Thank you for the offer but I'll have to pass.” 

They went their separate ways and slept the night away. The next day. 

“Yawnnn. Mnnn. That was a nice restful night. Now then, what to do about brother and Elincia.” 

Lucia dressed up and headed to the dining hall for breakfast. She sat alone with her breakfast and started thinking about how to set her Brother up with the Queen. 

“Let’s see. What's the best way to set them up? Perhaps a romantic horsehide? No, Geoffrey wouldn’t like the idea. Maybe send them off to a vacation. No, Her Highness would worry too much about her role and duties.” 

“Whatever could you be talking about, Lady Lucia?” 

Suddenly Kieran caught Lucia’s attention. He was in front of her and sat across from her. 

“Oh, Kieran. I didn’t see you there. How’ve you been.” 

“Mighty fine. I noticed you were talking about something relating to Captain Geoffrey and Queen Elincia.” 

“Ah right. Tell me Kieran, have you seen my brother say anything about the Queen, perhaps his opinion on her?” 

“Hm, the Captain? I remember him asking me and a few of the other knights about what to give a woman he adores. I told him to be confident and let her know.” 

“I see, he already started to make a move. Thank you, Kieran.” 

“No problem. Anything to help the Captain.” 

“What’s this about the Captain?” 

Makalov appeared with Astrid behind him. 

“I heard something about the Captain having someone he adores. Who is it?” Astrid asked. 

“Ah, Makalov, Astrid. Good morning.” 

“Good morning Lady Lucia. You too Kieran.” Replied Astrid. 

“Now who’s the lucky women the Captain has his eyes on?” Makalov asked 

“The Queen herself.” Lucia replied. 

“Really. Well, that Captain Geoffrey. Going straight for the Queen huh?” Makalov said. 

“We should help the captain. As Royal Knights under his command, we should help him.” Said Kieran. 

“Which is why I was thinking of a plan.” Added Lucia. 

“Then it’s settled. Let us help the captain with his romance quest and have him find merry love with the Queen.” Strided Astrid. 

“Alright then. We will set Geoffrey with the Queen.” Claimed Lucia. 

They all agree start planning. 

To be cotinued...


End file.
